Moonlit Serenade
by Cutie Pirate Mina
Summary: While Mina's still looking for Soul Edge, she runs into Maxi when a French town is under attack by Astaroth. When the two finally decide to travel together, they don't realize Mina has something Astaroth wants and he'll do anything. Can Maxi protect Mina?


Moonlit Serenade  
  
Chapter One: The Phoenix's Ribbon  
  
"Why does France...." She looked up at the foggy gray sky and closed her eyes tight. "HAVE TO BE SO DAMN BIG!?"  
  
When Mina opened her eyes and looked down at her normal level, she was surprised no one had stared. Or called her a psychopath. She then thought that France may be big, but it has kind people.  
  
"Excuse me, madam."  
  
A soft voice disrupted Mina's thoughts. She perked up and turned to find no one in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me, madam..." said the small voice.  
  
She then felt a tug at her skirt. Her eyes glanced down and saw a girl with reddish hair and bright green eyes, glowing at hers. Mina awed thoughtfully and bent down to her level.  
  
"And what's your name, little girl?"  
  
The little girl giggled and curtsied to Mina. "I'm Amy Sorel, madam!"  
  
Mina looked up again. (That last name is awfully familiar....) "Sorel, eh?"  
  
"Yes, of course madam!" Suddenly, the little girl's expression changed dramatically into a frown. She leaned closer to Mina to whisper. "You're not after him are you, madam?"  
  
"After whom?" her eyebrow arched curiously.  
  
"My daddy."  
  
"Who's your daddy, Amy?"  
  
"Raphael Sorel." She paused. "Please tell me you're not after him. He didn't do anything, madam. He's a good person. He would never hate anyone."  
  
Mina then shot up from her crouching position and smiled. "OH!" (That's why that last name was so familiar! He's the French nobleman that I ran into last week. He said he too, was looking for Soul Edge...)  
  
"So you're not after him, madam?" Amy's expression had brightened.  
  
Mina crouched down again. "Of course not! I have no intention of seeking out----"Mina immediately stopped herself. (I shouldn't call her father a runaway like the other noblemen called him today.) Her attention moved back to Amy. "I have no intention to seeking out your father, Amy."  
  
"Oh thank the Lord, madam!" Amy hopped up and took Mina's wrist into her tiny hands. "Please, follow me!"  
  
Mina stood up and went along with Amy. "Hey... Hey! Amy, where are you taking me?"  
  
Amy glanced back and smiled proudly. "Just wait, madam!! Just you wait! My daddy's a great gentleman!"  
  
~*~  
  
They had arrived inside a large house. All was included. Cherry wood flooring, soft feathered looking furniture, a large library to the left of them, and a crackling fireplace doused with oak wood flooring. Mina glanced around in disbelief.  
  
"Is this your home, Amy?"  
  
"Yes! Yes it is, madam!" replied the little girl.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps had caught Mina's attention. After the slamming sound of a book closing, Mina's eyes glanced over to the library and saw a blonde man walking towards them. A rapier was strapped to the belt loop of his pants. She guessed this wasn't someone to mess with.  
  
"Amy..." he paused and examined Mina. He then sighed and crouched down to Amy's level. "Amy, please stop!"  
  
Amy's red hair bounced as her smile faded. "But..."  
  
The man shook his head and stood up straight. "Amy, we'll talk later."  
  
As Amy headed out of the area, Mina turned to the man who watched her do so. She felt the need to say something to defend Amy's innocence. And possibly find out what she did wrong.  
  
"Excuse---"  
  
The man quickly cut her off with a sympathetic smile. "I'm terribly sorry about Amy."  
  
Mina arched an eyebrow. "Might you be her father?"  
  
He paused then nodded. Mina sensed nervousness. "I'm Raphael Sorel. And you?"  
  
"Just call me Mina. And about Amy... what exactly did she do wrong?"  
  
He shook his head slowly and started back over to the library's area. Mina followed.  
  
"Amy wants a mother. And I said that maybe one day she shall get one. So she suddenly got hooked onto the idea and started bringing women like you inside to introduce me."  
  
Mina couldn't help but give a small smile. Raphael didn't notice. "How many has she brought in?"  
  
He sighed again. "You're the fifth one today."  
  
(Oh geez!!) Mina arched an eyebrow surprisingly. (Amy must be desperate!!)  
  
There was silence then. Mina watched Raphael pick up the book he had before and skim through it. She examined him carefully. Blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and a rapier sword. (Definitely not someone to tick off...) she noted to herself.  
Suddenly, screams were heard from outside. Raphael slipped the book into the shelf and raced over to the main door, past Mina. He cracked open the door and saw a pool of blood and bodies laying just to the far right of the door.  
  
"Monster!! Monster!!" cried several people.  
  
Raphael slammed the door shut and barricaded the door with its many locks. He then turned to Mina and pulled out his rapier. Its blade gleamed against the crackling flames of the fireplace.  
  
"Mina, you have a weapon, no?"  
  
Mina knew what he meant. Her eyes wandered to her back and saw her weapon connected to her back. She then grasped it with her hands and smacked its bottom against the floor.  
  
"Yep." She paused and turned to the entrance of the hall. There stood Amy, shivering in great fear.  
  
(P.o.v. change to Mina)  
  
To be honest, I had never since someone so scared in my entire life. I felt my grip on the stick of the Scarlet Thunder tightening as Raphael took a step forward.  
  
"Amy, get in your room now!" he shouted while raising his sword towards her.  
  
Amy nodded quickly and scrambled back into the dark halls. I perked up with alarm from his shout.  
  
"Raphael, let's get going!" I shouted to him.  
  
He unlocked the door then stopped when his other hand has gripped the knob. His blue eyes turned to me as if he was embarrassed.  
  
"Mina, can you do me a favor?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Can you stay here with Amy?" he then turned to me fully. "She is all that I have left. If I lose her... then...."  
  
"You can trust me to do it." I replied hastily.  
  
Raphael then mouthed the words: 'thank you' and left. I raced up down the hall with my weapon in hand and finally caught up to Amy. She wasn't in her room; instead, she was outside her bedroom door. I bent down to her level and hugged her. Amy grasped onto me and cried.  
  
"Amy, you're supposed to be in your room." I whispered to her.  
  
The sounds of windows crashing and people screamed started to frighten us both. Amy shivered violently as her words stuttered along. "I-I w-wanted to be with you and-and daddy."  
  
Amy suddenly squealed when the main door started to pound. We both shook until I finally released Amy and stood up. Before I had a chance to react, the door had bursted open revealing a large creature. Its heart visible and pounding fiercely as it raised its large battle axe into the air. Amy shrieked and stood up behind me as I raised the Scarlet Thunder.  
  
"Exterminate!!" It shouted as the ax dropped. When he had raised it, a miniature crevasse was revealed ridged onto the polished wooden flooring.  
  
The creature started running towards us now and I began to panic. It was a true fact that my weapon couldn't just make him fall over to his side and die! Instead, I picked up Amy and raced into her bedroom. Even though I knew that that thing could get through Amy's bedroom door, I figured it'd be best to at least hide her.  
Amy wrapped her arms around my legs until I crouched down to her level. Her cheeks were tear stained as her eyes continued to pour.  
  
"He's gonna get us!" she shouted, thrusting herself against me.  
  
The sound of the creature's footsteps had disrupted me from what I was going to say. I then began to think. If I was to hide Amy and escape to lead that mildly retarded looking thing out of here, then Amy would be safe. But she would probably never see me again.  
  
"Amy..." I lifted her chin with two of my fingers. When I had released it, I raised my hands to the end of my braid and untied it. As I felt my hair unravel and land on the floor, I handed Amy a red ribbon with a phoenix on it. Her green eyes looked up at me curiously.  
  
"W-what's this?" Her voice cracked.  
  
I smiled at her to see if she would calm down. But of course, that never works!  
  
"It's my hair ribbon. My mother gave it to me before she passed away and I want you to have it to remember me."  
  
Another fierce stomp along with a battle cry. Amy's eyes welled up with tears faster this time.  
  
"You're leaving me and Daddy?"  
  
This time, the creature was shouting for us to come out. I heard him approach the door.  
  
"Amy... Amy! Hide!"  
  
Realizing Amy was too shocked to move, I shoved her into the closet and locked it. Her kicks and screams had alarmed the creature and he finally bursted open the door. I whipped my head over and looked at him with fear as he raised the axe.  
  
"Die!" he shouted.  
  
I leaped back and found myself against the glass window. The creature raised the axe again and aimed towards me. My mind raced as my heart beated faster each moment. His heartbeat had matched against mine, revealing his rush of energy. Finally, without thinking twice, I had pushed myself back into the window. And the next thing I knew, I was falling down the high balcony of the house. I closed my eyes shut and closed myself into a fetal position, hoping to avoid any cuts from the glass. As I continued to feel the wind pressing against my back violently, I prayed silently in my mind to make sure that the gods made me live. I couldn't imagine everyone's reactions. Suddenly, I felt myself finally hit the street's pavements. I gave out a loud groan and sat up, rubbing my sore back.  
  
"Damn.... I gotta remind myself to not do that again." I murmured to myself.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed the creature sticking his ugly head out of Amy's window. His clear white eyes focused on me then narrowed dangerously.  
  
"I'm screwed..." I mumbled.  
  
The creature then leaped towards the window, imprinting a large hole in the wall and completely demolishing the window's remains. I rolled back and found myself pushed against a brick wall. When he had landed, a small quake had shaken me violently. My eyes darted from corner to corner, searching for the Scarlet Thunder. Without it, it's obvious I couldn't defend myself. As it walked towards me with his enormous battle axe in hand, I stared at him. He must've realized my fear, for he raised the ax and taunted me with his cackle. My sight of him never moved or faded. He came closer to me every moment I had a chance to breathe. I began reciting what I was going to miss in life.  
  
"Never gonna get married... never gonna pick on Yunsung or any of the other students... never gonna have a romance.... Never gonna find Soul Edge... never gonna be famous... never---"  
  
To my surprise, there was a sudden flash of light with several sounds of metal slapping against something tough. The creature's cries and moans had snapped my attention away from him. I was even more surprised when that thing had fallen! When my sight had released my lock on the creature I looked up and saw a man with stylish black hair. Styled in a way I've never seen before. He wore a white button up with gold trimming that perfectly matched his pants. His boots were a jet black. After examining him, I then noticed he was staring at me curiously. It then hit me.  
  
"Ahh!" I stood up immediately and raised my fists. "You're a pirate aren't you!?"  
  
He grinned. "That's right. And you're lucky I don't got anything against you."  
  
I placed my fists down as his expression changed dramatically when he turned back to the creature. The look on his face was dark and evil looking. Suddenly, the bottom of the creature's axe shot up and knocked the pirate into a wall. He was thrown into the wall so hard; it seemed that he was unconscious. I began to panic again as I scurried along the street's pavement trail. The creature stood up and began chasing after me. As I sprinted, I caught the Scarlet Thunder within my sight just ahead of me. I bent down while running and scooped it up into my right hand. Still running, I looked behind me and grinned. There was that pathetic fool of a beast racing after me with his stumpy legs. I then realized that with the Scarlet Thunder, I got a confidence boost. With that in mind, I stopped in my tracks and placed the blade of the weapon before me, allowing the creature a pierce its arm. As it let out a screeching howl of pain, I felt something wrap around my waist and pick me up into a pair of sturdy arms. I turned to whoever picked me up and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Who would've known that a pirate would save someone like me?" I told him while smirking.  
  
He huffed and turned a corner, then let me off. "Hey, we pirates got feelings too you know."  
  
I let out a relaxed sigh and watched the creature race past us. My attention then turned back to the pirate when he had slipped down against the wall and tightened a grip on his side. Knowing the right thing to do, I dropped my weapon and sat beside him.  
  
"Are you alright? Where's your wound?"  
  
I couldn't believe I didn't notice that his side was now sodden red. Before I could even move his hand aside, he stood up and looked out the corner. I felt like he wanted to avoid me. But after thinking about it, who would trust someone you just met with a wound?  
  
"Astaroth... that bastard. I was so damn close." He looked down at his nun-chakus then cursed under his breath once more.  
  
"At least we're alright."  
  
I then noted to myself that lightening the mood around this guy wasn't a good idea. He just cursed at himself more. I tried to see it from his point but I just couldn't. How can killing that thing be more important than your own life? That was one question I had to ask him one day.  
  
"Hey." His voice made me snap out of my thoughts again. "Didn't catch your name."  
  
His chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. "I'm Mina." I replied.  
  
"Maxi's the name." He said to me, looking out the corner again. "We better get going. I think everyone's left the area already."  
  
When Maxi had said 'everyone', I felt my heart skip a beat when a feeling of fear ran through my body. He turned to me and gave me a strange curious look.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
I glanced off to the side. "Before we leave, I need to find someone. A little girl. Named Amy Sorel. I hid her inside her house from that monster."  
  
Maxi shot me a look that made me feel stupid. "Whatever. But you better hurry. I'm willing to leave at anytime."  
  
(Thanks for the confidence.) I thought sarcastically in my mind. As I eluded the area and left Maxi, I received the impression from him that he was one of those guys that sometimes needs an ego-check. Maybe even a pop in the face if you know what I mean.  
  
~*~  
  
"Amy!! Amy!! Where are you!?"  
  
I was about ready to give up. I searched the entire town and there was no sign of Amy. There wasn't even a sign of any living being. I even checked through the house twice. Through the library, through her room, through the master bedroom and every other room that was in that house. Amy was no where to be found. The more I thought that, I felt my eyes well up with tears. For all I knew, Raphael and Amy might even be.....  
I quickly stopped my thoughts when I saw Maxi boarding a ship. When I noticed there were some remaining citizens on it, I raced over and stopped at the bridge leading to the ship. Maxi then noticed me and leaned over the railing.  
  
"Did you find your girl?"  
  
I paused to think then gazed around. When I was ready to look back up at Maxi, my eyes caught something a little ways away from me. I called back to Maxi and told him to wait a little longer. As I approached what I had seen, I felt like I was ready to cry. I bent down and picked up a red ribbon with my fingers. As I held it in my hand, I smoothed it out with my thumb. But it wasn't in its perfect glittering form it was before. It was now tattered and dusty with small holes punctured into it. I was now at the conclusion that Amy was gone. And Raphael probably had no idea.  
  
"You comin' or what?"  
  
I ignored Maxi for the time being until he had approached me from behind. My eyes didn't move. They remained focused on the ruined ribbon.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
His footsteps came closer to me then stopped when a tear landed on the ribbon, now making it soak in salty drops. I heard Maxi sigh. That was when I released the ribbon from my hand and walked past him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I was sure he would hold it against me.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that chapter might have been a little too dramatic. But I hope you liked it! ^_^ And I promise the next chapter will be funny! It's when Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, and Mina have to play hide 'n' seek with Cassandra to get information about Soul Edge!! Hahah! Thanx for reading! (reviews would be nice...) 


End file.
